Coltrane Amazaki
Coltrane "Colt" Amazaki "You're bad for business, and business is life. You disrupting my life is gonna make me end yours." -Coltrane Amazaki Coltrane "Colt" Amazaki is the main antagonist of the Fan-made JoJo part, Bloodiest Vendetta.https://jojofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bloodiest_Vendetta He is a''' feared man in the city of Kyoto. He runs most underground weapon deals, trading bombs with Foreign Countries in exchange for services or money. He is a well known criminal, but the police is only able to watch, due to his incredibly powerful stand: '''Monk's Mood. Several Attempts have been made on his life, but all of them were failed, again, due to his ability. He was born in Russia, raised by a mix of Russian-Japanese Gangsters that taught him about the ways of the street and how to survive. He was also taught Kyusho Jitsu by his Japanese friends, and by the age of 16, he had a full underground weapons sale up and running. Which is where he learned of Hamon arts, when in return for a bomb he received a scroll instead of money or services. The man told him he would be able to achieve anything, as long as he trained for it, he would be able to overcome it, a mere obstacle in his life. His Stand, Monk's Mood, Reflects his determined, Deadly Behavior. He acquired his stand when an attempt on his life was made by his friends, who tried killing him with the arrow, in where he developed his stand, and Monk's Mood was born. Abilities Coltrane has a number of abilities, most are associated with his hamon training. Also See Monk's Mood. Hamon Abilities Golden Shock: Coltrane Taps the enemies Lung Meridian, sending a burning sensation through the lungs, and collapsing their windpipe for up to 5 seconds, in which it will be restored, but it will be incredibly difficult to breathe. Rosé Slit: Coltrane makes a slicing motion with his hand, sending a pure wave of Hamon energy towards the enemy. It has been known to cut through Steel, as the energy is incredibly pure, and primal. Azure Line: '''Coltrane punches the enemy, sending a pure shot of hamon through the enemy, shocking the inside of their body in the process. '''Violet Straight: '''Coltrane outstretches his arm, in a fast motion, unleashing a barrage of hamon-enfused punches, all paralyzing one part of the enemy. '''7 Hells Overdrive: '''Coltrane Unleashes a barrage of kicks, all of which drain the enemy of life, similar to golden wind's ability, but instead of being faster than their consciousness, they are slower than their consciousness, all actions being delayed and weak for up to 10 seconds. '''Monk's Mood's Abilities Timeline Travel: Coltrane Can Walk through different surfaces in order to appear on the other side of the surface within a different timeline. In order to do this, the surface must lead to another area. (For example, walking through a door to appear in a different timeline, without opening the door.) There are two ways he can appear within a different timeline. Way 1: He can appear in a different timeline as a clone of himself, but he is the only one in the timeline that possess the stand, meaning that multiple stands can exist within separate timelines, but multiple Monk's Moods can't exist within the same timeline, and Coltrane can set a barrier on the main timeline, so other hims are not able to enter it. Way 2: He can appear in a different timeline possessing the different timeline's version of himself, sort of trading consciousnesses, but Coltrane retains the knowledge from the main universe, and the knowledge will slowly be replaced with the memories of the other coltranes if he doesn't leave the alternate timeline fast enough. Timeline Creation: Coltrane can create timelines with thoughts, but only while doing actions that other Timeline versions of him has done. (For example, he can make a timeline while he runs right, but there has to be a timeline where he runs right already, in which he can then think of running left, creating a timeline based off of the concept that he runs left in whatever situation he is in. Timeline Destruction: Coltrane can destroy timelines by travelling through a different one, and killing himself, erasing the timeline, and erasing any decisions that will be, has been, or is happening. (For example, say person 2 punches coltrane to the left, if he kills himself in the timeline he was punched to the left, person 2 can no longer punch coltrane to the left. He can think about it, but he can't do it in any iteration of time unless Coltrane creates a timeline in which that is possible. Timeline "Reminiscence": '''Coltrane can look back in time for as long as the timeline has existed. Meaning if a timeline was made based off of him jumping, then he can look back in time to see how jumping would affect the rest of the timeline, Meaning he can tactically plan his attacks. '''Personality Coltrane is quite cold, sometimes killing members of his gang, if it means getting his objective fully through. He sometimes will show fake compassion, only to follow up with the death of the other person, or serious injury, as he is incredibly merciless. This can also be shown within combat, as his stand shows no emotion, but always shows deadly prowess on the battlefield.